grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Chapter 1 - The Beggining !! = -The Queen and Knight Master talked- Knight Master: Your highness, the knight which Kanavan sent is here. Queen: I want to talk to her. Knight Master: Yes. -When Elesis are in Serdin, she find a place to stay. She checked-in in a cheap hotel. After setting, she go to the grocery to buy some foods. After she buys she went home. She notice that a man was following her. She ran away but the man follows her.- Elesis: (While Running, she talked to herself) What? He keeps following me. I'm in bad luck. I left my sword at the hotel. Man: (Shouting) Hey miss!! Elesis: (Shouting) Don't come closer to me!! Man: Hey!! wait!! Elesis: No!! -Elesis run but the man keeps following her until she lost him. Then she go home. After she went home she eat the food the she buy when somebody knock the door and then she open it and she was shock that it was the man who followed her. She gets her sword- Elesis: Huh? You?!! What are you doing in here? Man: I came here not to fight Elesis: What do you want? Man: I have a letter for you. I am a messenger from the castle. Elesis: From the castle? Let me read it. ''Elesis, the Knight that Kanavan sent. Please go to the Palace because the Queen wants to talk to you some important matters........~KNIGHT MASTER'' -After Elesis read it, she was shock- Elesis: Why you don't give this letter before? Man: Because you keep from running. I tried to stop you.. Elesis: No time to argue. I need to hurry. -When Elesis is in the palace- Knight Master: Your highness, there's someone wants to talk to you. Queen: Huh? Are you Elesis, the Knight which Kanavan sent? Elesis: Yes. Queen: Do you know how dangerous this chase will be? Elesis: That's what i liked about it. Queen: Why do you want to join this chase? Elesis: To save the world and I have some of my personal inentions. Queen: Okay. I dont want to talk about you personal intentions because i'm not interested. Elesis: Yeah. even if you want to know, i don't want to tell you. Knight Master: Don't address the Queen like that. Queen: It's OK. So you may take her at her first test. Knight Master: Okay. Elesis: What? A Test? -They went out the palace. Knight Master and Elesis ride in a horse carriage that went out the town.- Knight Master: This task is not easy. Elesis: I dont care. Im strong. Knight Master: Dont get too confident. Maybe this will be you worst nightmare. Elesis: As I've said, I dont care. Knight Master: The monster that you will meet is not as weak as the monsters you encountered before. Elesis: Whatever. -After they go down at the Horse carraige- Elesis: Where we are going? Knight Master: It's not we, but you. Elesis: Okay. Knight Master: Strait ahead, you will be at the Trial Forest, your first mission. Elesis: Huh? Knight Master: You will get a tear crystal from a slime, the leaf of a raccoon and a treants apple. Elesis: It's that all? Knight Master: After you finish it, you can go back to Serdin. Elesis: Okay that's easy. Kinght Master: Hope to see you again. - Knight Master and Elesis seperated thier way- Elesis: ( Talk to her self ) Trial Forest huh? I need to hurry and show them all what I've got.. ................................................... ~GRAND CHASE: TO BE CONTINUED.... =Post you comments/suggestions below..